


Пушистая толпа

by NewBeginnings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Рыбак рыбака...У Джона есть Финч. Беру тоже кто-то нужен.





	Пушистая толпа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flock Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737061) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



> Для тех, кто не: пса так назвали, потому что он съел облигации на предъявителя (bearer bonds).  
> Оригинал милейший, оставьте автору kudos :)

— Мистер Риз, кажется, у нас возникла проблема, — говорит голос Финча у Джона в ухе.

Джон хмурится и отворачивается. За его спиной Ларри Дюкен (тридцать два года, долги, ужасная орфография) падает на землю и продолжает плакать.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Сегодняшний номер оказался в беде из-за банального шантажа. Предполагалось, что Финч пойдет гулять с Беаром в парке — подальше ото всех событий.

— Мне ничто не угрожает, — тут же говорит Финч. — Я… проще показать, чем объяснить. Вы все поймете, кода вернетесь в библиотеку.

Джон возвращается в библиотеку (восемь минут спустя), тяжело дыша и держа пистолет наготове. Финч неподвижно сидит за компьютером и не сводит глаз с дальнего угла комнаты.

— Беар нашел друга, — произносит он чрезмерно нейтральным тоном, на который только он и способен.

Джон заглядывает за стол. Беар втиснулся между стеной и картотекой и таращится на Джона и Финча. Шерсть у него взъерошена, а между передних лап — грязный комочек пуха, который, придя в движение, на проверку оказывается котенком. У Джона ползут вверх брови.

— Он принес его в зубах, — говорит Финч, — и не разрешает мне подойти ближе. Я надеялся, что вам это удастся.

Джон с сомнением смотрит на котенка. Насколько он может судить, у котенка белая (или серая) грудь и то ли полоски, то ли следы грязи на пестрой спине. Он сидит и вылизывается с такой чопорностью, какую едва ли встретишь у животного. Потом он замечает, что Джон смотрит на него, и одаривает его Взглядом.

— Ух ты. Беар нашел себе своего Финча, — пораженно говорит Джон.

Он слышит недовольство Финча.

— Это, безусловно, не так.

— У него такой же взгляд, как у тебя, Финч, — отмечает Джон. — Он даже хромает.

— Из нас двоих не я был бездомным с сомнительной репутацией, когда мы познакомились, — холодно говорит Финч.

 

* * *

На следующее утро оказывается, что шерсть котенка по цвету напоминает твидовый пиджак, грудь у него и правда белая, а на боку еле заметное пятно — как раз там, где был бы карман. У него даже есть отметки вокруг глаз, которые, с некоторой долей фантазии, могут казаться очками. Финч явно не слишком впечатлен.

И становится еще более недоволен, когда обнаруживает, что в отсутствие Беара котенок предпочитает спать не в его лежанке и не на специально купленном покрывале — а на клавиатуре Финча.

— Беар принес нам не кошачью версию меня, мистер Риз, — резко говорит Финч, когда Джон молча указывает на клавиатуру. Потом Финч вздыхает и поправляет очки. — К сожалению, раз Беар так привязался к нему, нам, видимо, придется придумать имя.

Это оказывается проблемой. И у Гарольда, и у Джона тяжело с придумыванием имен. Гарольд даже изобрел однажды самую совершенную машину, известную человечеству, и назвал ее «Машина». Большинство его псевдонимов, которые он растил с 1970-ых годов, буквально родились из гадания по определителю птиц Северной Америки: пролистать страницы и ткнуть в название. 95% псевдонимов Джона носят имя «Джон», а остальные совпадают с именами на украденных удостоверениях личности агентов или полицейских.

Поэтому котенок пробыл «Котенком» несколько дней, иногда становится «этим котом», а однажды даже — «@*%$&^$#$!!!!», и Джон неожиданно понимает, что такое, оказывается, можно произнести вслух.

Вдохновение приходит в конце недели, когда Джон занят очередным номером. Само дело довольно простое: сталкер. Джон выпускает на него Картер, а потом и бывшая жена кричит на него по телефону. Целых двадцать минут, на арабском, увеличивая градус оскорблений. Проблема в том, что на эти двадцать минут дошкольная группа мисс Абусааб оказывается под опекой Джона.

— Итак, — говорит Джон. На него смотрят двадцать четыре пары глазёнок без какого-либо намёка на жестокость. — Мне нужна помощь. Кто-нибудь может придумать хорошее имя для котёнка? — он поднимает самое свежее фото.

Класс серьезно обдумывает этот вопрос.

— Леденец, — предлагает мальчик в комбинезоне.

— Дари Вейдер, — предлагает девочка, у которой в волосах не меньше тридцати розовых заколок.

Дальше становится только хуже.

 

* * *

— Мы не станем называть кота... этим словом, — говорит Финч, когда Джон наконец возвращается в библиотеку. Несмотря на его усилия, класс все-таки дошел до перебора некоторых специфических выражений на арабском.

— Принято к сведению, — говорит Джон, пытаясь рухнуть на диван и при этом скрыть, как тяжело ему далось рисование пальцами с малышами.

— Я спросил совета у ветеринара Беара. Она говорит, что кошачьи имена часто заканчиваются на «и».

Джон обдумывает эту идею.

— Китти?

— Я тоже смог придумать только это, — отвечает Финч понуро. — Возможно, стоит обратиться к книгам с детскими именами. Я уверен, что где-то у меня есть одна.

Джон, нахмурившись, звонит Картер.

— Каким именем ты назвала бы кота, который выглядит как Финч? — спрашивает он без преамбул и игнорирует суровый взгляд Финча.

На другом конце долго молчат. Джон включает запись с камеры на столе Фаско: Картер с подозрением таращится на телефон.

— М-м, — тянет она через несколько мгновений, — кроме очевидного варианта? Не знаю. Как ты придумал имя псу?

Джон с разочарованием вешает трубку. Беар съел облигации на предъявителя. Котёнок ест корм и старательно пытается прогрызть компьютерный кабель. «Ю-эс-би» звучит не очень, думает Джон. Он смотрит на спину Финча — даже она выглядит неодобряюще. Предложи Джон птичье имя, Финч наверняка сообразит. Тогда... что ещё делает котёнок? Он спит (на Беаре), играет (с Беаром), вылизывает себя (а затем Беара). Имя «Беар» уже занято.

Стоп. Есть ещё одно место, где котёнок спит.

— Клавиатура! — ликующе говорит Джон. — Нет, стой. Кверти!

Финч замирает.

— Не такая уж плохая идея. — Он поворачивается и смотрит на котёнка. — Кверти?

Котёнок кидает на него взгляд.

Джон и Гарольд улыбаются друг другу.

 

* * *

— Так что, — спрашивает Фаско, — я слышал что-то про кота? Картер толком не объяснила.

Прошло уже несколько дней.

— Беар завёл себе котёнка, — беспечно говорит Джон, как будто это не стало Важным Событием. — Мы назвали его Кверти.

— Что это вообще за имя такое?

Джон пристально смотрит на него.

— Хорошее имя, — уступчиво поправляемся Фаско. — Жаль, что мне оно не пришло в голову.

Джон удовлетворенно кивает. У них с Гарольдом отлично получается давать имена.


End file.
